


artistic attempts

by somnambulism



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnambulism/pseuds/somnambulism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>with paper and pen, she could make her own friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	artistic attempts

She tried crayons first, the waxy tubes of color fitting into her chubby fingers with a loose grip, slippery coordination. The girl drew her world and every corner of it (songbird, songbird, songbird and the walls around her). With paper and pen, she could make her own friends. No warmth came from hugs of the flat and flimsy, the blank stares and frozen smiles of her scribbled companions. The prophet’s child brought color to her blank life, livening it with dimension. Through dimensions, between dimensions.

Elizabeth grew up (but not quite big enough into her wide doll-eyes, built for seeing the outside) and the characters in ink and color stayed the same, only speaking with her assistance, only living with her breath.

So she moved onto gouache when her hands could hold brushes that required more dexterity than crayons or markers or pencils. A sketchbook on her lap, the girl painted en plein air—or as close as she got to fresh air—from her sanctuary, her prison, through peepholes into other times and places.

Fresh baguettes never expired on canvas. Almost real enough to eat. She never thought to swallow her paint, eat her drawings and dreams, so it could fill her blood with metal and turn her heart to steel.


End file.
